Amistad
by miharu vargas
Summary: Tsunayoshi y los demás guardianes Vongola, solo querían que su guardián de la lluvia y amigo Yamamoto, pudiera cumplir su sueño. Este ultimo creía que solo lo abandonaban, pero con la ayuda de Asari Ugetsu, va a entender lo que el jefe Vongola quería. (Fail summary)


_**Hi a todos~ esto, mientras jugaba(?) se me ocurrió esto u.u espero les guste ^^**_

_**KHR no me pertenece**_

* * *

Tsunayoshi, se había juntado con Ryohei, Kyoya, Hayato, Lambo, Mukuro y Chrome. Todos los presentes sabían el, porque no se encontraba el guardián de la lluvia en dicha reunión. En eso aparece un hombre de patillas rizadas, era Reborn.

-Bueno están todos Tsuna?-pregunta Reborn al castaño.

-Si…-contesta el menor.

-Espera….-Reborn, repasa con la mirada a todos los presentes-Falta Yamamoto… ¿en dónde está, Dame-Tsuna?

-Preferí no llamarle, no creo que sea bueno para el esto-dice Tsuna, suspirando, luego mira a los otros-Es hora que nos marchemos a Italia…

-Oya, oya? Recién en este año? Tsunayoshi, que pasara con nuestros estudios?-Pregunta Mukuro a lo que los demás le miran con cara ¿_Y tu de cuando tan estudioso?_

-Tranquilo Mukuro, que todos terminaran sus estudios allá-dice Reborn, seriamente.

-Y que pasara con Naminori?-pregunta con el ceño fruncido Kyoya.

-Bueno, en esa parte, tu habitación que elijas en la mansión tendrá cámaras satelitales para que veas la ciudad-dice Reborn nuevamente.

-Juudaime, no se preocupe por nada~ -dice Hayato, con ojos brillosos.

-Lo que me preocupa, es que mañana nos notificaran al salón…-Tsuna suspira-Onii-san, si quieres puedes quedarte aquí, lo mismo va para los demás.

-No Sawada, yo te seguiré al extremo!-Vocifera Ryohei.

-Voy si o si herbívoro-dice Hibari, con los brazos cruzados.

-Boss, yo igual voy a ir, donde usted y Mukuro-sama vayan-dice Chrome tímidamente.

-Tsunayoshi, sabes que igualmente iré-dice Mukuro, sonriendo divertido.

-Juudaime, yo le sigo donde quiera que vaya-dice el siempre leal Gokudera.

-Lambo-san ira con Tsuna-nii~-dice Lambo saltando, animadamente.

-Gracias chicos-Tsuna, sonríe al ver a los demás.

En eso la puerta se abre, dejando ver a dos féminas, una pelinaranja y otra castaña, ambas con una mano en alto.

-Nosotras igual vamos!

-Espera Haru?! Kyoko-chan?!-Tsuna abre sus ojos en la máxima expresión.

-Kyoko, tú te quedas aquí, al extremo-dice con el ceño fruncido Ryohei.

-No quiero, yo voy igual a Italia-dice Kyoko.

-Oya, oya? Rebelión contra el guardián del sol-dice divertido Mukuro.

-Yo les doy permiso y ustedes?-pregunta Reborn, mirando a Tsuna y a Ryohei, ambos a regañadientes aceptaron.

-Si~!-Haru y Kyoko, se lanzaron a abrazar a Chrome-Chrome-chan, estaremos contigo!~

-Haru-chan, Kyoko-chan-Chrome le corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, ustedes arreglen sus cosas, yo iré a notificar, para que se despidan de su salón, Ryohei, Mukuro y Kyoya, les trasladé sus papeles a la universidad de Sicilia, Lambo lo inscribí en la primaria y Tsuna con los demás a su último año de preparatoria-dice Reborn, con los brazos cruzados-Pueden irse, los veré mañana después de clases.

Al día siguiente, la ida a clases fue normal, como siempre, Tsuna salió de su casa y se encontró con Gokudera, avanzaron ambos y encontraron a Kyoko y a Haru. Justo en el momento que llego Yamamoto, todos colocaron una cara triste que el pelinegro no alcanzo a notar.

-Yo~ chicos cómo están?-pregunta Takeshi, con su amplia sonrisa.

-Bien Yamamoto-sonríe Tsuna, tratando de parecer normal.

-Tsk…deja de sonreír como idiota, friki del béisbol-dice a la vez Hayato, tratando de hacer lo mismo que todos los días.

-Bueno, vamos-dice Tsuna finalmente.

Emprendieron camino, al llegar a Nami-chuu se separaron de Haru, Kyoko se apresura a entrar dejando a los tres chicos atrás. Yamamoto en ningún momento se dio cuenta de los rostros tristes de Tsuna ni de Gokudera.

Las clases eran normales, lo único diferente, que no estaba rondando Hibari, en los pasillos cuando no tenía clases en la Universidad o a Ryohei, gritando "Extremo" por los pasillos cuando tampoco tenía clases en la universidad. Yamamoto se dio cuenta de eso, porque de por si esos dos rondaban todo el día por la escuela, justo ese día.

En la penúltima clase, llamaron al profesor y ahí Tsuna mira de reojo a Gokudera y a Kyoko, los tres suspiraron. El profesor volvió a ingresar, con un rostro algo impresionado, carraspea para tomar la atención de los alumnos y da el aviso.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Sasagawa Kyoko, por favor colóquense de pie, la señorita Chrome Dokuro no se encuentra en este momento-dice el profesor, con el rostro serio, pero sin quitar lo impresionado que estaba.

Los tres nombrados se colocaron de pie, dejando a Takeshi, algo sorprendido que no le llamaran a él igual, porque era común que si llamaban a los otros tres, igual le llamaban a él, pero que pasaba ahora?

-Bueno, chicos, los tres que están aquí de pie, van a dejarnos, ya que tienen que irse de la ciu—el profesor es interrumpido.

-Tenemos que irnos a Italia, por asuntos-dice Gokudera, haciendo que Tsuna suspirara.

-Tienen algo que decir, Sawada, Gokudera, Sasagawa?-pregunta el profesor, haciendo que la interrupción nunca paso.

-Yo-dice Tsuna, con un rostro serio, que dejo algo impresionado a sus compañeros-Bueno, no es que me llevara bien con todos…pero igual, fue bueno conocerlos…nosotros tenemos que partir por algunos problemas que se nos presentaron, mm…eso seria.

Los murmullos alrededor de Yamamoto, eran bajos, pero el pelinegro estaba aún en shock, preguntándose por qué no le habían dicho nada, sobre ese viaje. Tsuna comparte una mirada cómplice con Hayato, ambos suspiraron, para luego volver a sus lugares.

En la ultima hora Yamamoto, no había podido lograr hablar con ninguno de los tres, cosa que no era nada bueno. De hecho sus tres amigos estaban siendo rodeados por los demás alumnos que preguntaban cada cosa de su ida, hasta que salió una pregunta de Hana.

-Sawada, que son esos asuntos por el cual te vas a Italia?

Yamamoto, trato de colocar oído a la respuesta que diera el décimo Vongola, a la chica. Pero mirando, sabía que Tsuna no diría nada, a menos…que Reborn le permitiera. Noto que el hombre de terno y sobrero con franja naranja estaba parado en la entrada con media sonrisa y Tsuna finalmente contesta a dicha pregunta.

-Hana, tu deberías saber….sobre la organización-el castaño trato de darle rodeos, viendo si la chica captaba el mensaje-Tengo que tomar el mando…

-Ah… ya lo entendí Tsunayoshi, pero ya sabes, cuidas a Kyoko-le amenaza Hana, a lo que Tsuna se colocó a la defensiva.

-Hana, tranquila, si no solo esta Tsuna-kun, igual esta Onii-chan-trata de calmar Kyoko a su amiga.

-Solo espero que el próximo año me vengan a buscar o ya sabes-Hana lo dice más bajo, solo para que escuchara los otros tres.

Suena el timbre de salida y Yamamoto ve a los demás salir, logrando notar en la entrada del instituto a Mukuro, Chrome, Ryohei, Hibari y Haru. Que se encontraban esperando a los tres chicos. Takeshi, se acerca rápidamente al grupo que llamaba la atención a todos los alumnos del lugar. Aunque ya se había hecho común ver ese extraño grupo, el cual ya se estaba yendo.

-TSUNA! ESPERA!-grita Takeshi alcanzando al grupo.

El grupo que iba más adelante, se miraron entre sí, Tsuna preocupado se adelanta a cualquier cosa que dirían los demás y se gira a ver al pelinegro.

-Que sucede Yamamoto?-le pregunta Tsuna, bajando su mirada.

-Porque no me dijiste que teníamos que irnos a Italia?-pregunta Takeshi, tomando de los hombros a su amigo.

-Lo siento Yamamoto, pero tú te quedaras…-susurra Tsuna, con un tono triste, pero serio.

-C-cómo? Pe-pero si Tsuna-dice Takeshi, tartamudeando un poco-S-se suponía…

-Pero no, Takeshi tienes que quedarte, no quiero que dejes el béisbol por nosotros…-Tsuna le mira, con una pequeña sonrisa-Lo siento pero te quedas…adiós…

Tsuna se zafa del agarre y se encamina hacia los demás, que bajaron su mirada a excepción de Mukuro y Hibari, que solo le mandaron una mirada triste al pelinegro y desaparecieron de la vista.

Takeshi, se muerde ligeramente el labio, sin dejar de ver el camino por el que minutos antes habían tomado sus amigos, se sintió impotente, quería estar con ellos, pero ellos tomaron la decisión de dejarlo por el deporte que le gustaba. Se gira sobre sus talones, acordándose que tenía entrenamiento en el club, suspira, se le habían quitado todas las ganas de practicar béisbol, así que se va directamente a su casa.

Tsuna se despidió de su madre, jurándole que cuando tuviera vacaciones iría a verla, cosa que él no encontraba muy seguro. Suspira al salir de su casa y subirse al vehículo que le esperaba en la entrada de la casa. Encontrando a los demás que tenían un aire triste, al igual que él. Pero la razón no era otra que el beisbolista que dejaban en la ciudad. Pero por lo menos que el siguiera con su vida, mientras ellos estaban en uno más peligroso.

Pasados los días, Takeshi, había ido a duras penas a los entrenamientos y a clases, extrañaba a sus amigos, a las horas de clases, cuando iban todos a almorzar o cuando se iban a clases juntos. Se sentía completamente solo y estar con sus compañeros de clases no era lo mismo. A veces lograba visualizar a Hana que caminaba solitaria por los pasillos, con un aire triste rodeándola. Incluso había visto a Ken y Chikusa pasar por fuera del establecimiento. Pero eso era totalmente diferente a como se sentía él. Pues claro, los otros tres igual eran cercanos, pero él era un guardián.

Se fue directo a la azotea, sintiendo ese aire solitario, recordando todas las veces en que Hibari lo amenazo por estar ahí o cuando se reunían todos los guardianes para una misión. Pero ahora estaba solo, con tristeza se sienta en uno de los extremos y mira su collar, el cual tenía los anillos de Kojiro y Jiro colgando de él, ambas caja armas aparecen y sin que el hiciera algo. El cachorro se acurruca a su lado y el pájaro se posa sobre su cabeza. Ellos trataban de hacer sentir mejor a su dueño, cosa que hizo sonreír a Takeshi.

En eso escucha un sonido muy conocido, rápidamente tanto el dueño como los animales se colocan alertas, cuando ven una llama azul que aparecía frente a él. El sonido de la flauta, lo estaba calmando, cuando nota la figura del primer guardián de la lluvia parado frente a él, con una mirada triste.

-Que sucede Takeshi?-pregunta con calma el espíritu del anillo de la lluvia.

-Asari Ugetsu…-susurra el menor, algo sorprendido-Q-que haces aquí?

-jeje-Asari ríe levemente, mirando al menor-Sabes que pude sentir tu tristeza…-el menor bajo su mirada-Al parecer puedo saber a qué se debe?

-Tsuna…digo el décimo Vongola, pidió que me quedara…a cumplir mi sueño-dice Takeshi, con un tono triste-Si se suponía que iba a ir con ellos.

-A cumplir tu sueño?-El mayor pareció entender-Deberías cumplirlo…porque prefirió que tengas una vida tranquila…antes de ir a ese mundo en el cual ellos ya ingresaron…o porque crees que posees el anillo de la lluvia aun?

Takeshi, no se había parado a pensar en eso y ahora parecía recapacitar a lo que le dijo su antecesor. Tsuna no quería que ingresara aun, por lo que había pasado, cuando estuvo al borde de la muerte con lo de los Shimon o cuando fueron al futuro. El solo le protegía. Hizo una mueca que saco una leve risilla a Asari.

-Tsuna…el solo me cuidaba…-dice triste Takeshi, porque se suponía que él iba a cuidar al cielo.

-jeje Por mientras, deberías cumplir con tu sueño, Takeshi…y así después poder ir a juntarte con los demás cuando más lo necesiten….-dice Asari, comenzando a desaparecer-Y podrás proteger a tu cielo…

Takeshi, volvió a quedar solo, mira al cachorro y a la golondrina, con una suave sonrisa. Los animales al ver mejor a su dueño volvieron a la forma de anillos. Yamamoto se colocó de pie y se encamino al salón, iba a cumplir su sueño y después ir con sus amigos.

Mientras tanto en Italia Gokudera corría con un montón de papeles, saltando todos los obstáculos que tenia en el camino y por obstáculos, me refiero a que Mukuro le hacía ilusiones solo para molestar al guardián de la tormenta. Con todos lo que tenían que hacer los guardianes, no podían permitirse estar triste. La universidad estaba cansando a los mayores, los del último año de preparatoria estaban más que vueltos locos con todos los papeles que tenían que entregar , dejando que Lambo fuera el más relajado de todos.

Tsuna suspiraba, cuando escucha dos voces conocidas cuando llega Hayato a su lado. Dos llamas comienzan a aparecer frente a ellos, ocasionando que Tsuna y su guardián se miren.

-Ah…mira tenemos al mocoso enojón…-dice una de las voces que hizo salir un tic en el ojo a Hayato.

-Tenme! Maldito! No soy enojón, tú lo serás!-reclama al instante Hayato.

-G, deja de molestar a tu sucesor que tú eras igual-dice la otra voz que era más cálida-Ciao joven décimo.

-Tsk…Giotto tu sabias bien que era por culpa del imbécil de Lampo-le gruñe G-Es un gusto verle, Vongola décimo.

-V-Vongola primo-dice asombrado Tsuna mirando a los dos que estaban frente a ellos.

Giotto ríe levemente al ver la actitud asombrada de los menores, mirando a ambos y notando algo extraño, bueno él ya lo sabía.

-Veo que su guardián de la lluvia no se encuentra con usted-dice al aire Giotto.

-Bueno…era mejor que el siguiera su sueño-Murmura Tsuna, bajando su mirada.

-Jeje está haciendo lo mismo que hice yo-ríe levemente Giotto, mientras que G se cruzaba de brazos.

-Como que lo mismo?-Hayato alza una ceja, algo curioso.

-Primo, no dejo en una ocasión a que Asari viniera a exponer su vida aquí…-dice G, ocasionando que el rubio le mirara-No me mires así Giotto…

-E-en serio?, tampoco dejo que su guardián de la lluvia viniera?-pregunta curioso Tsuna.

-Bueno, es cierto…pero era preferible a que siguiera tocando su música, a que viniera a exponer su vida…-Suspira Giotto pero luego vuelve a sonreír suavemente-Cuando nosotros peligramos…Asari apareció con sus espadas de la nada…después de que vencimos, me dijo que había vendido su flauta para poder ir con nosotros…

-Asari fue tan idiota que me dio ganas de atravesarle una flecha por la cabeza…-dice G, refunfuñando.

-Yo le lanzaría una dinamita al idiota del béisbol si hace alguna tontería así-dice a su vez Hayato.

Los dos jefes Vongola se miran y ríen levemente, a la vez luego negando con su cabeza, mientras los dos guardianes de la tormenta discutían en quien tenía la razón. Tsuna vuelve a suspirar y su ancestro le sonríe.

-Tu guardián de la lluvia, llegara en el momento que más lo necesiten joven décimo-le dice Giotto, antes de que las dos llamas desaparecieran.

En Japón, un peliblanco, caminaba a paso fuerte, logrando llamar la atención en todos los que pasaban en ese instante, reclamando quien sabe qué. Takeshi, que iba saliendo en ese momento de Nami-chuu, visualizo el uniforme y el cabello blanco que ondeaba con el viento, sus ojos se ampliaron, al identificarlo y sin dar tiempo en que sus compañeros se despidan de él, corre a donde estaba el peliblanco.

-SQUALO!~

-VOOOOIIIII! MOCOSO DEL BEISBOL! NO TE LANCES ASÍ!-Grita el capitán de estrategias de Varia, sacándose de encima al pelinegro que le había caído como saco de papas.

-Tanto tiempo que no te veía~ -dice Yamamoto, sonriendo como siempre, mientras que el Varia lo mirada incrédulo.

-Nos vimos hace unos meses atrás, idiota!-le grita Squalo, frunciendo el ceño-Y tú qué diablos haces aquí aun! No deberías estar en Italia! Eh imbécil!

-Jejeje Tsuna, no me dejo ir con ellos, para que pueda jugar béisbol-dice levemente nervioso Yamamoto.

-Tsk…así no vas a mejorar-Dice serio Squalo, luego vuelve a gritar, llegando a asustar a las personas que pasaban por ahí-VOOOOIIIII! QUE DIABLOS TIENE VONGOLA EN LA CABEZA!

-Ma~ ma~ tranquilízate Squalo-ríe nervioso Takeshi, luego su rostro se torna levemente serio-Me podrías entrenar cierto?

-….-Squalo lo queda mirando, luego alza una ceja-Tsk! Vas a entrenar, no te puedo enseñar imbécil! Pero te paso esto-Le lanza una caja de cd.

Takeshi al ver la caja mejor, le cayó de golpe los recuerdos, cuando fueron al futuro y había visto los mismos videos, una sonrisa aparece en sus labios.

-IDIOTA DEJA DE SONREIR! ERES DESESPERANTE! –Reclama Squalo nuevamente, luego suspira y mira al menor con el ceño fruncido-Aun así, voy a venir para acá de vez en cuando…

-Bien~!-Asiente Takeshi, a lo que hizo sonreír al Varia.

Habían pasado los años, y en Italia un Tsunayoshi de 24 años caminaba a paso rápido por los pasillos, seguido por un Hayato de la misma edad. Iban hablando sobre una información que había recibido por parte de Enma, el jefe de Shimon y ahora tenía que juntarse con sus aliados.

-Tsunayoshi!-La voz de un Mukuro de 25 años alerto al jefe y su mano derecha-Mira lo que encontró Ave-kun.

-Deja de llamarme así herbívoro-dice a su vez Kyoya de la misma edad del guardián de la niebla, apareciendo con sus tonfas por el otro lado del pasillo.

-No se van a colocar a pelear en el pasillo, de nuevo-dice con tono cansado Tsunayoshi, mientras le quitaba los papeles a Mukuro-Es bueno que se encuentre bien…

-Que sucede décimo?-pregunta Hayato, mirando a su jefe.

-A Takeshi le está yendo bien, Hayato-Dice sonriendo suavemente Tsuna.

-Bueno, el idiota del béisbol está progresando-dice Hayato, encogiéndose de hombros.

En eso una fémina de cabello anaranjado, levemente cansada llega a donde se encontraban los cuatro hombres. Ellos la quedan mirando con un signo de interrogación.

-T-Tsu-kun! E-explosión en el pueblo!, Hana y Haru fueron a ver!-dice Kyoko, alertando a los cuatro.

-La reunión tendrá que esperar!, Kyoko, dile a Enma que valla al pueblo y Dino y a Byakuran que protejan su gente-Dice Tsuna, a lo que recibe un asentimiento de la chica-Mukuro! Llama a Ryohei y a Lambo, si vas a llevar a Nagi, que este contigo, nosotros nos vamos al pueblo.

-Tú lo dices, voy a buscar al par de idiotas-dice Mukuro, desapareciendo entre una niebla.

Tsuna, Hayato y Kyoya, se suben al vehículo y se dirigen al pueblo, a una velocidad impresionante. Ahí encuentran a la ex arcobaleno de la Niebla y al ex arcobaleno de la lluvia.

-Mammon! Colonello!?-Tsuna al salir del vehículo mira a los otros dos.

-Yo Tsuna, Kora!-Saluda Colonello.

-Hm…-Hace de saludo Mammon, a lo que su compañero le corre una gotita.

Una castaña y una pelinegra llegan a donde se encontraba Tsuna y le miran preocupadas.

-Tsuna-san, no son italianos, son de las mafias rusas-dice Haru-En este minuto Reborn y Fong estaba peleando con ellos, pero siguen apareciendo!

-Chicas saquen a las personas del pueblo y llévenla a la zona subterráneas, Kyoko que se preocupe de los heridos, nosotros iremos a ayudar a Reborn.

-Nosotros igual vamos, Kora!-dice Colonello.

Tsuna asiente, hablando por el comunicador con sus guardianes que le faltaban, logran visualizar a los ex arcobalenos del Sol y de la tormenta y se unen a ellos defender

Un día antes en Japón un hombre que llevaba una katana colgada en su hombro, había hablado con cierto peliblanco, el cual a regañadientes acepta su pedido de ir a Italia. Esa misma tarde, ambos se enteran de la mafia que se encontraba al acecho de Vongola.

-Mañana ayudare a mis amigos…-dice el hombre de 24 años.

-Ni que tuvieras la intuición Vongola…-Espeta el peliblanco de largo cabello de 28 años.

-Jajajaja no soy Tsuna, pero sé que mis amigos están en problemas-dice divertido el pelinegro y luego volvió a su seriedad, logrando sacarle un escalofrió al otro-

Volviendo al ataque, Tsuna peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, esquivando fácilmente y dejando inconsciente a varios de los enemigos, había llegado Ryohei, Lambo, Mukuro y Chrome. Introduciéndose al instante a la pelea en donde estaban el jefe y los otros dos guardianes, al igual que los cuatro ex arcobalenos.

En ese momento Hayato había derrotado a cuatro más, pero no se percató del que iba a atacar a su jefe por la espalda, Ryohei, estaba batallando pero no iba a alcanzar a detener ese ataque, Kyoya estaba demasiado alejado para detener y Mukuro no se había percatado de esa ilusión. Tsuna en ese minuto, estaba prácticamente rodeado, pero no iba a alcanzar a detener ese golpe que iba certero a él. En eso una gran cantidad de llamas aparece detrás de él, Tsuna se percató de quien era, así que se relajó un poco y dejo inconsciente a los que seguían atacando al saber que su espalda estaba alguien que conocía bien.

-Eso que viniste Takeshi…-dice Tsuna, en el momento que golpeaba a alguien.

-Jaja~ supuse que me necesitarías Tsuna-dice Takeshi, sonriendo tranquilamente.

-Quien te necesita friki del béisbol!-reclama Hayato, pegándose a su jefe y al guardián de la lluvia.

-Je…aun así es bueno verte después de tantos años Takeshi-dice Tsuna, sonriendo de lado.

-ESTOS TIPOS NO SE CANSAN AL EXTREMO! Y ESO LO HACE MAS EXTREMO!-Vocifera el guardián del sol, logrando sacarle una gota a los otros guardianes.

-Deja de gritar Ryohei, que con la niebla te van a notar-reclama a su vez Mukuro, con un tic en el ojo.

-Hm…-es lo único que hace Kyoya, con una sonrisa divertida y golpeando a sus contrincantes.

-Vaya, vaya siempre tan bulliciosos-dice Lambo suspirando levemente y electrocutando a sus adversarios.

-Agradezcan que ahora están juntos, idiotas-dice sonriendo de lado Reborn, a lo que recibía el asentimiento de los demás ex arcobalenos.

Una vez que hacen retroceder a sus enemigos y luego que desaparecieran de su vista, los Guardianes finalmente sonríen y miran al guardián de la lluvia quien sonríe de manera divertida y calmada, los demás sienten como si el peso de varios años desapareciera de sus hombros.

-VOOOIII! VONGOLA, NO DEJE A ESTE MOCOSO DE LA ESPADA EN JAPÓN! O TE LO ESTAMPO!-Grita Squalo, en la cara de Tsuna.

-Ma~ ma~ Squalo, al final igual estoy agradecido por ayudarme-dice Yamamoto, sonriendo y calmando al otro espadachín.

-Así que eso era, te veía entrenando así que configure las cámaras de seguridad de Hibari-dice Reborn a lo que los demás le quedaron mirando.

Yamamoto se acerca a Tsuna y este le mira tranquilamente y con una sonrisa leve, el espadachín de Vongola sonríe suavemente, al entender lo que decía esa sonrisa.

-Chicos eh vuelto a la famiglia~-dice Takeshi, con un brillo en los ojos.

-_Benvenuto mio amico, il guardianno di pioggia_-dice Tsuna con una sonrisa, en un perfecto italiano.

Los demás guardianes repitieron las mismas palabras del décimo Vongola, con calma para luego, Takeshi recibir que todos se le habían ido encima, Ryohei había arrastrado a Kyoya y a Mukuro que trataban de escabullirse.

-Bien, es mejor que volvamos, hay que celebrar que volvió-dice Reborn, arrastrando consigo a Viper y a Colonello, estos dos ni si quiera hicieron forcejeo.

-Si~-dicen todos a la vez.

Tsuna iba al último, a su lado derecho iba Hayato y al izquierdo Takeshi, una sonrisa se posó en el rostro del jefe, a lo que se une la sonrisa de Hayato. Takeshi les mira curioso, al no saber porque sonreían.

-Chicos?

-Es bueno que entendieras el mensaje del décimo-dice tranquilamente Hayato.

-Asari Ugetsu, me ayudo a entenderlo, en verdad lo agradezco…lo siento Tsuna, creí que en verdad me habían abandonado-Murmura Takeshi.

-Jeje, sabes que nunca te abandonaremos, pero quería hacer esto, quería que cumplieras tu sueño y que después te unieras a nosotros-Tsuna posa una mano en el hombro del guardián de la lluvia, sin que su sonrisa desapareciera de su rostro-Bueno, alcancemos a los demás~ tenemos una celebración, nuestro amigo volvió a nosotros.

* * *

_**Eso es todo el final como siempre me queda fail T-T pero espero que les haya gustado, pobre Takeshi-se va a un rincón- **_

_**Tsuna sabía que llegaría, bueno su hiper intuición. jeje**_

_**Reviews? tomates piedras?~~ **_


End file.
